1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a contact arrangement for a vacuum switching tube.
2. Description of the Prior Art
German OS No. 31 51 907 discloses contact arrangement for a vacuum switching tube wherein two contact members contacting one another at their end faces and wherein at least one conductor loop which lies at the side of a contact member facing away from the cooperating contact, are traversed by a part of the current to be switched and thereby generate a magnetic field in the direction of the contact axis. The current is conducted by corresponding webs from a stud to a ring-shaped part or, given a plurality of conductor loops, a ring-sector-shaped part of the conductor loops and is conducted from this latter part via a further web to a contact surface of the contact member close to the axis. The ring-sector-shaped parts augment one another to form a ring, whereby a respective terminal of the conductor loops is connected electrically conductive in low resistant fashion to the stud or to the contact surface of the contact member, but is supported in axial direction at the opposite side by a supporting part of electrically poorly conductive material, and whereby the supporting part represents a shunt to the conductor loop. The conductor loop represents a complete circular ring separated only by an oblique gap. Conductor loops which cover only a part of the circumference of a circular ring are disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,327. Although the use of adaptors of rust-resistant steel is mentioned in these known embodiments, these should merely be poorly conductive so that practically the full current flows via the conductor loops.